Outlands Champion
by Airezi
Summary: TLK2, A story following the adventures of Vitani as she grows up in the Outlands with her mother and brothers.
1. A Warrior Born

**Ch1- A Warrior Born- My first dawn fell upon closed eyes**

_The warm beauty growing unnoticed_

_It sent rainbows through the dewdrops_

_that played across my sleeping lids_

_a dance and song of new life._

Soft red dust billowed up in a small cyclone as the young lion dropped his burden, coughing violently. "Mother…" he gasped from the dusty lungs of his frail body. "Mother, I can't carry her anymore." Nuka quivered fearfully as his mother swung her head around, the irritated stare on her face undiminished by the red cub hanging from her mouth. With a snarl and jerk of her head, Zira ordered the other exiles to continue their trek. Silently, the lioness set down her burden, the red cub sprawling helplessly in the dust, still too young to do more than crawl. Zira simply looked disdainfully at her elder son for several moments, then coolly asked,

"What did you say Nuka?" Eyes focused on the ground, the part grown lion repeated his words, mumbling so quiet so that his mother could hardly hear him. "Speak up!" She roared irritated, batting him over the head with a heavy paw. Whimpering Nuka repeated himself again, louder.

"I can't carry her any farther."

"Then you shall stay here until you can!" Nuka's eyes flew open in alarm as his mother bent down to scoop up Kovu.

"Mother! No!" the gray cub jumped to his feet, fearful of being left behind.

"Then pick up your sister." Zira ordered, staring coldly at her oldest. "We are no longer in the Pride Lands, you must do your share of the work now to help the pride survive." For a moment Ziras' gaze grew softer and more motherly. "I'm sorry Nuka, I don't want to tear you away from the only life you've known, but…." Her voice trailed off and the mother lioness looked longingly at the distant Pride Rock. Then she shook herself back to the present, her tone deepening back to normal. "Now pick up your sister and let's go." Zira picked up the infant Kovu by his scruff, turned around and walked away without another glance back; either for her two older children, or their old home in the Pride Lands.

Nuka's sad eyes followed her for a moment, then he turned back to pick up the golden body of his sister. The top of Pride Rock caught his eye and the gangly cub looked mournfully at his old home. "I already miss it 'Tani," he told his sister. The baby lioness came out of her traveling stupor for a moment, blinking up at Nuka with trusting blue eyes. He tiredly bent over to pick her up, whispering as he did so, "I wish you could have seen it too." Copying his mother, Nuka turned without a backwards glance and trotted deeper into the outlands. Vitani swung helplessly in his mouth, occasionally growling feebly when she banged against Nuka's knees as they raced away from the lush pridelands that Vitani and Kovu would never know-and Nuka would have to force himself to forget.

* * *

Under the noonday sun, the outlands baked. Heat waves rose, shimmering, distorting everything so the entire horizon swam in a haze. Not far from a giant termite mound a single living thing moved under the hot sun. Crouched on her front paws, Vitani's rump wiggled a bit in excitement as her eyes locked onto the black beetle crawling in the shade of a boulder.

"Rrrooooowww!" The small growl escaped from the girl cubs mouth as she clumsily pounced, crushing the large insect under her paws. "Take that!" Vitani spat, a proud grin on her face.

"Eat it." Zira's commanding voice startled her daughter as she appeared from the caves in the termite mound. "Eat it." Zira repeated, stepping closer so her shadow covered both cub and prey. "We can't afford to waste food of any kind."

"Eww! No way!" Vitani whined, sticking her tongue out in distaste. "That's disgusting!" Without hesitation Zira swiped out with her paw, tumbling the cub into the dirt. Coughing from the dust Vitani looked up at her mom with hurt eyes. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had arrived in the outlands but already all the baby fat had been stripped from Vitani's small body. The golden cubs ribs were just out of sight under her dusty coat, both testament to the rough life in the outlands.

But her eyes glinted with energy in opposition to the difficult lifestyle. Over the weeks many members of the pride had gained a defeated look in their eyes, the barren wasteland telling on the spirit that had originally sent them into exile. Vitani, on the other hand, having known no other lifestyle, had merely hardened to survive the difficult regime—and her sharp eyes showed it most of all.

Zira smiled proudly upon seeing this look. Her daughter definitely had a fighting spirit and the paw blow had hardly fazed her. "Eat it Vitani," the lioness stated again, though more gently. "You know that Samal's cubs just died because we do not have enough food. And besides," Zira paused for a moment, stooping to nudge the crushed beetle to where Vitani still lay, "it's your first kill."

Vitani pulled herself into a sitting position, looking a little skeptically between her mother and the crushed bug. "Yes mum." She finally said, crouching down and crunching the remains between her teeth.

"That's my young warrior," Zira purred, beginning to walk back to the shaded den. "Tomorrow I think we shall start your fighting training along with Kovu."

"Really?" Vitani yelped excitedly, jumping to her feet. Zira nodded and her daughter raced over and rubbed against her legs, purring a thanks. "I've got to tell Kovu!" Her mother following more sedately, Vitani raced inside, a gold blur against the red dirt to tell her favorite brother the great news.


	2. Apprenticship Begins

**Ch. 2- Apprenticeship begins-**

_Crunch! Cracks the bones_

_Of some long dead animal_

_No meat's left on them, no marrow inside_

_my stomach is growling, eating my insides_

"Hit him higher! Why are your eyes closed? You can't dodge it if you can't see it!" Zira roared. Growling in frustration Kovu launched himself at Vitani, but the gold cub dodged the lunge. She spun around, claws biting deep into the rock for traction. Kovu recovered from his failed jump and turned to meet her. Vitani shifted back on her haunches preparing to spring at her brother. Suddenly a dusty, gray blur knocked into her, sending the girl cub rolling over the rocky ground.

"Nuka!" Vitani yowled, fighting to stand up and attack her older brother for interfering.

"Vitani! Kovu! Come over here." Zira commanded, settling herself into a sitting position. Still scowling at her older brother Vitani joined Kovu, planting herself next to him and looking up at their mother. "Now," Zira started to speak, towering over all three cubs. "I purposely had Nuka attack in the middle of your practice, I doubt he could think of it on his own initiative." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Why would I have him do that Kovu?"

"Ummm….ummm….so that he could have some battle practice too?" the red cub asked questioningly.

"Wrong," Zira growled. "Vitani?"

"Ummm, to surprise us?"

"Yes, and now why would I want that?" Zira looked expectantly at her young daughter.

Kneading the ground with her paws Vitani spoke, face screwed up in concentration trying to remember, "Because you always say to expect everything and anything in a battle."

"Excellent Vitani! When you are fighting you must always be alert for any unexpected attack, you cannot get lost up in what you are doing. Now," Zira got up and began to pace across the sand. "We're going to practice again, but this time Nuka will join you."

"Me mother?" the eldest gulped, a little unsure.

"Yes, and each of you will be on your own. It will be every lion for themselves. Now get to it! And I don't want to see anyone working together, take advantage of every opportunity!" With that Zira struck at Nuka with her front paw. Not expecting the attack he rolled over, knocking into Kovu and Vitani.

Stunned the two younger cubs were pinned, until Vitani heaved against her scrawny older brother with her hind legs, rolling out quickly from underneath. Seeing him still stunned by the blow she pounced on his ear, biting with sharp teeth.

"Yoww!" Nuka howled, jumping to his feet and turning on her. In the second it took Nuka to figure out a plan of attack Kovu had gotten up and swiped his hind legs out from under him. Poor Nuka fell over again, and Vitani quickly dashed to his side. But instead of attacking Nuka she leaped over him, catching Kovu by surprise and bowling him over.

"_Remember to keep an eye on Nuka_," she thought to herself. Kovu growled, heaving her off with his hind legs then quickly leaping to his feet to slash with a front paw. Vitani rolled away from the swipe, and saw Nuka racing in from the corner of her eye. Instinctively she dropped down and curled up into a small ball. The paw swipe intended for her hit the ground instead and Nuka yelped in pain again, lifting his bruised pad off the ground. Kovu swept in under his legs, seizing Vitani by the ear.

"All right, that's enough!" Zira's voice froze Kovu's jaws in mid-bite and Vitani breathed a sigh of relief, she hated having her ears chewed on. "Nice, very nice." Their mother gloated, approaching them. "That's enough for today, come on." Zira strode past her three cubs, heading towards the sun setting behind the termite mounds. Kovu and Vitani followed excitedly discussing the mock battle while Nuka trailed behind.

Inside the dark cave Zira settled onto her normal rock couch, stretching out to let the cool rock steal the suns heat from her body. In the echoing interior the younger cubs lowered their voices, still whispering excitedly and replaying their awesome fighting moves to one another.

"Little termites," Nuka hissed, flopping down not too far from Zira. "Yaahh!" He jumped up almost at once, "Termites!!" Angrily he swatted the bugs out of his bed, smashing them with a hind paw. Zira cracked one eye, irritated, and Nuka giggled nervously before settling down silently into his bed.

"G'night 'Tani," Kovu yawned, curling up beside her.

"Night," she replied softly, absently flicking away another termite before laying her own head down to sleep.

* * *

Weeks dragged on, Zira trained Kovu and Vitani in preparation to take over the pridelands, feeding them tales of the horrid pridelanders. Along with the other exiles they learned to survive in the barren outlands, even the youngest pride members learned how to hunt so that no possible prey would be missed. One evening the lioness keeping watch on the border returned, rushing up and whispering in Ziras' ear.

"Yes!" The leader hissed in excitement, jumping up onto a rock to speak to the entire pride. "Tomorrow is the first day the princess shall be allowed to wander from Pride Rock. It is time for step one of our plan!" Roaring in anticipation the other lionesses responded to her, evil smiles on all the surrounding faces. Confused, Vitani and Kovu looked at each other.

"What's step one?" Kovu asked, leaning over to whisper in his sisters' ear. Vitani shrugged her shoulders, still watching her mother. Amid the eager roaring Zira jumped to the ground and approached the cubs.

"Tomorrow you will be going with Nuka to explore the border Kovu. Vitani," Zira met the gaze of her daughter, "You'll be scouting for a new herd to hunt, catch anything you can on the way." Without another word Zira walked away, her youngest cubs still wondering what step one was all about.

* * *

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, Scar wasn't even his father…he just took him in!" Nuka muttered to himself as he wander around the outlanders camp, spotting Vitani tugging at a dead tree root. "Oh hey Vitani, where's little termite Kovu? The chosen one!" Nuka asked in a condescending tone. Vitani chose to ignore him, focusing on sinking her teeth into the dead wood. All day she had wander through the outlands, and the only prey she had managed to find had bolted when she accidentally crossed upwind of them—mother was going to be mad. Nuka slid out a claw and sliced the root, sending Vitani skidding backwards through the dust.

"Nuka!" she exclaimed, getting angrily to her feet. "Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey it's every lion for himself out there, that little termites gotta learn to be on his own." He replied, scratching at the termites in his coat.

"Mothers going to be mad, she told you to watch him!" Vitani scowled at her older brother. She might really enjoy being out on her own, but Kovu hated it; especially after Nuka had once left him alone in the elephant graveyard with the old, mad hyena who still hid there.

"Oh who cares? I should have been the chosen one! I'm the oldest, the strongest the smartest...oh these termites!" Completely losing control the half grown started gnawing at his pelt, the itching driving him crazy. "I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!"

"Phhft! Yeah right, why don't you tell that to her!" Vitani challenged, her eyes suddenly lighting up as she looked behind Nuka.

"Don't think I won't"

"Really? Here's your chance!" Vitani laughed to herself as Nuka turned around, surprised to see Zira carrying Kovu in her mouth. Pretending that he didn't know he was in deep trouble, Nuka played innocent, prancing up to Zira and proclaiming that he had some viol mites for her dinner.

"Hey Kovu, wanna fight?" Vitani growled, she figured her mother wouldn't be as mad at her for not catching anything to eat today if she could beat Kovu in a fight. Then suddenly something more interesting happened. Zira started rebuking Nuka for abandoning Kovu but Kovu interrupted her, trying to save Nuka some punishment. Vitani listened with perked ears as she gathered that Kovu had ended up in the Pridelands—and played with the princess! She couldn't believe it! Suddenly her mother started talking about how smart Kovu was to make friends with Kiara and curious at the change in attitude Nuka and Vitani both followed as she carried Kovu into the termite mound.

"What's she so excited about Nuk?" The girl cub asked as they walked behind Zira.

"I dunno, I thought mom'd be super mad 'cause Kovu got in the way so she couldn't kill the princess…"

"What?" Vitani interrupted. "She was going to kill her?" Nuka nodded, with a surprised look.

"You didn't know that?"

"No!" Vitani was furious, but watching her mom tenderly nuzzle Kovu goodnight she began to have doubt Nukas' words. "Mom would never do that, you're lying."

"Fine, don't believe me. What the heck did you think she was training you and Kovu to do?" her older brother retaliated, glaring down at her.

"That's fighting," Vitani protested, entirely sure of herself. "That's not killing an innocent cub." With those words she jumped into the cave and began to trail after Zira. Parodying the scene of conquest that her mother sang to the pride she caught for the first time the cruel threats of death and pain. For the first time ever doubts about the execution of her mothers plan plagued her, however Vitani shook them from her mind; she had no reason to distrust her own mother.

When Zira finished she approached her two eldest cubs, an angry look growing in her eyes. "Nuka…" she simply said.

Gulp. "Yes mother?" The gray cub trembled under her gaze.

"Tomorrow you are on crocodile duty. I don't want any one within a half mile of our drinking water," Zira looked sternly at her eldest, adding, "in either direction." Nuka gulped even more nervously, crocodile duty was one of the most dangerous jobs in the pride. Water was so scare in the outlands that the exiles only option was the scummy river boarding the Pridelands—unfortunately it was the crocodiles favorite hang out. Whichever lioness was on duty for the day made sure that there were no crocs hiding nearby, either on land or in the water, so the pride could drink without fear. The giant reptiles showed little fear of the grown lioness though, and half-grown, scrawny Nuka was going to have a hard time chasing them away.

"And now," Zira's tone became more neutral as she turned toward Vitani. "What do you have to report to me, little Paige?" Swallowing nervously Vitani admitted that she had scared away the small herd nearby, as well as failing to catch anything small to eat. "And why not?" her mother hissed, growing angry. "Have you forgotten all the hunting skills I taught you?" Zira was so furious that spit flew from her jaw, droplets hitting Vitani's frightened face. Pointing with a paw Zira growled, "Outside."

Silently Vitani padded out on her heels, her mother had never been this angry with her before. "Do you see that termite mound over there?" Vitani nodded, wondering what Zira was going to do to her. "Climb it, no claws," the lioness ordered. Leaping to obey Vitani began heave herself up the mound, the rough texture biting at her pads. At the top she looked down, the mound was short; she was only a little above Ziras' raised head. "Now jump and hit this mark," her mother commanded, scratching a small x into the parched earth. Obeying Vitani pounced, landing just barely on the x, broken bits of the termite mound digging into her paws. Zira sent Vitani scrambling on a small course around the termite mounds, up some, down others, jumping, twisting, and turning in between.

"Now do it again, quickly!" She said, eyes following as Vitani raced around the obstacles. Panting the little lioness finished and turned to face her mother. "Fine. Now," Zira spoke as she got up and turned to go back inside, "you'll do that until the sun is fully down over the horizon."

"What!" Vitani exclaimed in shock. Zira spun around and glared furiously.

"Until the sun sets! And keep up that pace." Again Zira turned and began to stride inside, "I'll be watching you, so no slacking!" Hurt by her mothers' harsh attitude, and that she wasn't even going to watch her Vitani felt lost. Then not knowing what else to do she turned around, head hanging, and began to struggle around the rough course.

By the time the sun set her pads were cracked and bleeding, the golden cub left a small trail of blood as she limped into the cavern where the rest of the pride was already sleeping. Careful not to whimper and wake her mother Vitani painfully hauled herself up onto the stump where Kovu slept. Silently she cried, tears streaming down her face as she tried to gently clean the dirt and debris from her painful paws. Finally she sighed and laid her head down with exhaustion. Unknown to Vitani, Nuka had watched the whole thing and pity shown in his eyes.

_Poor little mite._ He thought sympathetically, feigning sleep while he stared out at the stars. Tomorrow he would have to deal with his own punishment, and it was about the worst thing his mother could have done to him. Not because he was scared of crocodiles, no the worst part would be that he would be so close to the Pride Lands. Sneaking away from Kovu for a few glorious minutes in that green landscape hadn't satisfied his hunger for the life he remembered from there. Finally Nuka closed his eyes, wishing that with sleep would come dreams of the better life he had once known.


	3. Paige Training

**Ch. 3- Paige Training**

_Every night before I sleep,_

_I turn my face toward the east;_

_to the land the sun first kisses every morn,_

_dreaming of the lush land where I was born._

The next day was far too hot to hunt or do anything under the relentless outland sun. So when Kovu and Vitani couldn't stand their mothers pacing any longer they slipped out of the den, heading to where Nuka kept watch by the river in hopes it would be cooler there. Now all three cubs lay stretched out in the meager shade, occasionally cracking open an eye to see if any of the nearby crocodiles were stirring. However even the scaled carnivores seemed to feel that it was too hot to bother moving; though Vitani wasn't sure enough to tempt them by jumping in the water to cool off.

"Hey Kovu," she asked, closing her eyes once again. "What's the princess like?"

"She's pretty nice, and brave." Kovu replied as he thought back to his adventure. "And her coat was all smooth and clean."

"Oooh! Sounds like Kovu has a little crush!" Nuka taunted, smirking at his little brother.

"I do not!" Kovu retorted rolling onto his stomach to glare at Nuka.

"Ahhh, leave him alone," Vitani said to neither brother in particular; she was too lazy to pick on Nuka or stand up for Kovu today. Then after a pause she continued, "Well I'm jealous, I'll bet she never has to deal with a pelt full of sand every night." Vitani scratched at her ear with a front paw, "Stupid stuff drives me crazy!"

"Yeah," Kovu said, rolling back onto his side, "the pride lands seemed really nice."

"They are." Nuka murmured, and the sibling fell into silence again. A shadow rolled over and Vitani peeked up at the sky to see a storm cloud rolling in. Suddenly Ziras' head popped over the edge and Vitani jumped in surprise.

"Get up you three, we're going hunting."

For the next hour the three cubs dragged along after their mother as the storm grew in the skies above them. Nuka was starting to pant with exhaustion and Vitani winced every time her cracked paws hit the ground. But Zira had no sympathy for the youngsters and pushed them onward. She had sent the other lionesses out to a different region, hoping the cooler air from the impending storm would start the prey moving. However, the cubs were still unable to keep up with the speed of a moving hunting party so Zira was forced to take them out on her own in a closer area.

"Keep up," she growled, glancing back at the flagging cubs. Kovu picked up the speed for a few steps, then settled back into his slower pace. Nuka looked despairingly at his mother, and Vitani didn't even react, the pain in her paws had numbed her to the outside world. With an angry sigh Zira slowed down her pace just a tiny bit, it angered her to be reminded that her children were just that—children.

Suddenly lightning split the sky, and all three cubs yelped in fear as thunder roared through the air so loudly that they felt it in their paws. Rain started falling down, a few drops hitting the parched earth loudly. Within seconds though it started pounding down harder until it became a constant torrent. Growling in frustration and blinded by the rain Zira turned around, yelling to her cubs that they were going home. Head down, she accidentally knocked over Kovu, unable to see him in the thick rain. Nudging him up with a nose she asked,

"Where are 'Tani and Nuka?" She had to lean down and yell right in his ear to be heard the rain was pounding so loud. Kovu shrugged, and Zira looked around angrily for her older cubs. The rushing rain blocked out anything more than a few feet, and it was only by luck that Zira ran into them, Nuka cowering on the ground with his paws over his ears, and Vitani hiding from the rain against his side. Roughly shoving them to their feet Zira got all three going in the direction that she hoped was home—it was the only shelter for miles on the barren outlands.

As the rain finally began to taper off, the soaked family made it back to the shelter of the termite mounds. Utterly exhausted Nuka collapsed right inside the door, Vitani and Kovu following suit.

"Catch anything?" Zira asked her second in command, shaking the water from her soaked fur.

"We almost had a small zebra that got separated from the herd but then the storm hit and it slid into the river when we gave chase." Growling in irritation Zira stalked back to her customary place in the cave and lay down.

"Kovu get away from the opening," she ordered, "You'll catch a cold with the draft." Bone tired the red hued cub heaved himself to his feet and struggled the length of the cave before Zira finally lay her head down to rest. Vitani groaned inwardly as Kovu left her side, he had been warm! Then she burrowed closer to Nuka, trying to warm up and ignore the fact that her mother hadn't cared if she or Nuka caught cold.

"It's not fair," she thought to herself, young mind dwelling on how her mother doted on Kovu and completely ignored her and Nuka. Shivering with cold Vitani couldn't stop the flow of thoughts, and lay awake in the dark while Nuka snored beside her.

* * *

Vitani woke as soon as the sun rose over the horizon and hit her golden pelt. The heat brought her out of the stupor from the cold and damp of the night before. Rising to her feet the young lioness stretched the ache from her abused muscles, wincing as her still hurt pads protested the sharp ground. Looking around Vitani realized she was the first one awake; apparently everyone was still exhausted from last night.

"Should I do it now?" Vitani muttered to herself, running over the plan she had schemed last night.

"Do what?" Nuka yawed, stretching out his back.

"Nothing," Vitani replied quickly, turning her back on him to turn and face the sun. _I won't get another chance like this, _she thought. "Tell mother I'm going hunting," she said aloud to Nuka, still facing the rising sun. "And tell her I won't be back until I catch something."

"You're leaving aren't you?" Nuka surprised her by saying. Vitani looked over her shoulder at him; usually her older brother wasn't so perceptive. "Were are you going to go?" He asked, looking at her with a serious face.

"I'm going hunting," Vitani said again, turning quickly back to face the outlands before Nuka saw her eyes and knew she was lying. "Just tell mom so she doesn't get mad," the girl cub set out into the morning.

"Fine, be that way," Nuka muttered, lying back down to sleep. "I'll tell mom though."

Vitani hesitated for a step. "Thanks, she muttered before continuing on. Whatever faults Nuka had, he was loyal as they came. A smile on her face Vitani kept walking into the sun.

As the sun reached its zenith though the small lioness wasn't smiling any longer. Her still hurt feet were beginning to bleed lightly again, leaving a faint trail of red in the Pride lands grass. "Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea," Vitani muttered to herself, pushing through a particularly high patch of savannah growth. Suddenly she spotted a clear pool of water, and hurried forward to get a drink. "Ahh…" she sighed contentedly at the cool water.

"Hey who are you?" A voice startled her and Vitani spun around. Furious with herself for not being more aware of her surroundings she searched for the source of the voice, claws out and ready for a fight.

"Wow! A little jumpy aren't we?" A solid brown male cub laughed as he jumped down from a nearby rock. "My name's Tawali, who are you? Where'd ya come from? Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

"Umm, well…" Vitani stammered at a loss for words. She hadn't intended on running into any other lions, and she wasn't sure how the Pride Landers would react to her. Kovu had said that Simba sure hadn't been happy to see him, even before he heard that her brother was part of the outlands pride, and then he'd been absolutely furious!

"Aww Tawali, leave her alone! You ask way too many questions!" A sleek little lioness said as she came around the rock pile. "Though I would like to know your name too," she smiled as she met Vitanis' eyes. "I'm Maiz, and you've already met my brother Tawali." A few shades of brown lighter than her brother, Maiz had an easygoing air about her that made Vitani lose some of her uncertainty.

"My name's Vinal," the outlander cub replied, deciding to keep her real name a secret.

"Nice to meet you, do you want to play with us? Hide and seek's much more fun with 3 than 2!"

"Well I would," Vitani replied uncertainly, unsure what exactly hide and seek was. "But my paws kinda hurt." She picked up one of the cut pads to show the other cubs.

"Maiz, who are you kids talking to?" A lioness strode up to them, eyeing Vitani curiously. A moment of fear overtook the usually brave cub, dealing with cubs was one thing, a fully-grown lioness was another matter. But Maizs mother quickly dispelled Vitanis fears. "What happened to your paws little one?" she asked worriedly, leaning forward to get a good luck at Vitanis' torn and bleeding paw pads. "Where's your mother, young lioness," she asked in concern. "Does she know where you are?"

"Well…no…" Vitani looked at the ground, coming up with a story quick. "She died a while ago and I got left behind when the rest of our pride was trying to escape a fire. I've been wandering for days and cut my pads on accident." Vitani looked up earnestly at the mother lion, hoping against hope that the story would fool her.

"Why don't you come with me then?" The lioness gaze suddenly grew kind. "We'll get something on those pads to heal them up, and maybe find you something to eat too. How does that sound?"

Vitani shook her head eagerly food sounded so good! Maiz and Tawali started bouncing around in excitement, "Cool, you can see Pride Rock then, and we can play together later."

"Calm down kids," their mother laughed. "Well we can't have you walking any further on those can we?" To Vitanis' surprise the lioness reached down and gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

_Now this is the way to travel_, Vitani thought as she swung gently above the green grasses, heading towards the legendary Pride Rock.


	4. A Squire Alone

**Ch. 4- Raise to Paige-**

_All that I have ever known,_

_I must turn my back upon._

_The paths that knew my tread_

_upon them for so many suns_

_will now be empty, left unused_

"Here we are." The mother lioness said as she deposited Vitani gently on the ground at the base of Pride Rock.

"Wow!" The girl cub breathed as she craned her neck back to see the very peak of the formation. It was so much bigger than she had ever thought seeing it from the outlands.

"Well what have you brought back this time, Jarelle?" Vitanis' view was suddenly blocked as another sleek lioness rose from the shade and strode over to investigate.

"This is Vinal," the lioness that had been carrying her replied, looking down tenderly at the cub.

"I found her!" Tawali piped up, sitting by his mothers' front paws and looking very pleased with himself.

"_We_ found her," Maiz corrected, rolling her eyes. "She said she got separated from her pride, can she stay?" The light brown cub looked up with big, pleading eyes at the lioness.

"Now don't you try and pull those eyes on me," she laughed, rubbing a paw on Maizs' head. "Kiara doesn't get away with it and neither will you." Maiz grinned sheepishly at the remark. "Of course she can stay," the lioness continued, turning to smile at Vitani. "We'll introduce you to Simba as soon as he gets back with Kiara."

"Thank you Queen Nala," Jarelle dipped her head in a bow while Vitani could only stare, awestruck.

Queen Nala? This was the queen of the horrid Pridelanders that her mother ranted on and on about? Then Vitani suddenly gulped, remembering that Nala had said she wanted to introduce her to Simba. Nervously she shifted on her paws, unsure if she could pull the wool over the king's eyes about her origins.

"Come on Vinal!" Tawali encouraged her, "Let's go play hide and seek now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jarelle interrupted, "Not until I take a look at those paws of yours. Come here for a moment, dear. I'll take a look then we'll find you something to eat."

"I'll go get something," Nala said, turning to go while Jarelle made Vitani lift up each paw so she could clean the cracked pads.

"There," she said when she finished. "Not quite good as new, but if you don't play in the mud today they shouldn't get infected."

"Now can we go play mom?" Tawali asked, nearly vibrating with excitement and energy. Laughing Jarelle sent the cubs off to play.

* * *

_Not a bad day_ Vitani thought to herself as she lay on the still warm rocks at the base of Pride Rock. She had learned how to play hide and seek from Tawali and Maiz, as well as the game they called tag. Once she'd learned the rules Vitani easily bested both of the pridelander cubs, her training in the outlands had developed her skills much more than theirs. However neither of her new friends had taken the defeats badly, they were simply happy to have another playmate. Nala had brought back part of the ribcage from a zebra the lioness had killed earlier that morning and after thanking her Vitani had dug in, able for the first time in her life to stuff her belly to the max. Now, worn out from their games and full from the meal all three cubs dozed in the setting sun, perfectly happy.

"Hey I hear something," Tawali suddenly said, rolling into a sitting position to look around. "Oh man!" He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Kiara's back."

"Oh lay off 'Wali," his sister ordered without opening her eyes. "She's not that bad."

"Yeah, but she can be such a baby sometimes. You're much more fun Vinal," he said to the outlander cub. "You don't cry or whine if one of us knocks you over during tag." Vitani wasn't listening however; she had spotted a male lion walking behind the cub.

"Is that Simba?" She asked, hiding the fear in her voice.

"Course, he's the only male around." Maiz said. Vitani gulped quietly, this was the moment she had been dreading all day. "Come on," Maiz grunted as she jumped to her feet, "we'll introduce you." Nervously Vitani rehearsed her story as she followed her excited friends toward the huge lion.

"Hey Simba! Hey Kiara!" Maiz greeted both lions with a huge smile. "Simba we've got someone for you to meet," she continued, turning around to check that Vitani was at her side. "This is Vinal, she got separated from her pride."

"Really?" Simba asked curiously, looking at the small cub before him. Almost imperceptibly he shifted his weight so that Kiara was slightly more protected, and Vitani cringed inwardly, knowing that it was because of her brothers 'adventure' a few days prior that he was so jumpy. "What happened?" He asked. Drawing a breath to calm herself Vitani rattled off the same story she had told Jarelle earlier, relieved that she got it out without faltering from her nervousness. "Well Vinal," Simba said as she finished. "Provided that you follow the laws and are willing to help I see no reason you cannot stay as long as you would like to." Vitani looked up, surprised to see the mighty king smiling down at her.

"Cool!" Kiara squealed, "Now I've got someone else to play with."

"Yes but not tonight," Simba laughed, nudging his daughter toward the stone ramp up to the cave. "It's time little lions were in bed. You three as well," he ordered lightheartedly and the youngsters all scrambled to obey.

"Bet I can get there first!" Tawali challenged, and Vitani's eyes gleamed in excitement as they raced toward the cave. She got there far enough ahead of him to turn and grin cockily. "Aww, fine you win." He accepted good-naturedly. Jarelle came in and gently herded up her own cubs and Vitani, the family stretched out on the floor of the pride's cave. Vitani barely had the energy to yawn as she curled up next to Maiz, too tired even to dream as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Nuka!" Ziras' howl echoed across the barren outlands. "Have you seen your sister?" 

Cringing instinctively at his mothers angry voice Nuka almost lost his concentration on the mouse that had boldly wandered into camp. "No mum not since this morning," he replied, eyes locking in again on the small mammal. With a clumsy jump he pounced at it, his ragged claws just hitting the animals tail as it slipped away from him and raced into a pile of rocks. "Darn it!" he hissed angrily. Catching sight of Zira rolling her eyes in exasperation his anger quickly changed to embarrassment. Why couldn't he ever do something right when his mother was around?

"Well if you see her send her straight to me, Kovu needs some battle training today." Zira stated as she began to walk away.

"Oh wait mom!" Nuka piped up, suddenly remembering the events from that morning. "'Tani said that she was going hunting since we didn't catch anything yesterday."

Zira met her oldest son's eyes, surprise on her face, "On her own?"

Nuka nodded, "And she said she wasn't coming back until she caught something."

"Well, well," Zira murmured happily to herself, pride showing clearly on her face. "It looks like my little girl is growing into a fine lioness.". Nuka felt a flame of envy flare up inside of him, mother never looked like that about him. Zira turned away from Nuka again saying, "I want you to come and help me with Kovus' battle training then."

"What?! Me mother?!"

"Yes!" Zira ordered, "Now let's go." Quickly the scrawny lion hurried to obey, though he risked a glance over his shoulder towards the east where his younger sister had disappeared that morning.

_Hope you're ok 'Tani,_ he thought to himself, following in Ziras' pawsteps.

* * *

In the pridelands the next morning Vitani woke up and began one of the most wonderful days she'd ever experienced. Her cracked pads had nearly healed and she ran around all over Pride Rock with Maiz, Tawali and Kiara without any pain. She and the other cubs got first dibs on the antelope the lionesses killed for the pride, and for the second time ever Vitani felt the satisfaction of a full belly. As the day wore on however, the quartet of cubs grew tired of their games around pride rock. 

"What do you wanna do?" Tawali asked the others in a bored tone.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Maiz replied from her perch on a sunny boulder.

"I asked you first Maiz!"

"Yeah, so?" The siblings snapped at each other and Vitani quickly spoke up to prevent a fight.

"Let's go exploring somewhere," she offered, eager to see the rest of the pridelands.

"That'd be fun!" Kiara responded excitedly, jumping to her paws.

"Not going to happen," Maiz said disappointedly, shaking her head. "Miehka's babysitting us, and you know she won't feel like walking us all around the pridelands."

"We can't go on our own?" Vitani asked, confused. Compared to the outlands the pridelands seemed plenty safe to her.

"Nope," Maiz confirmed, grumbling as she lay back down. "Momma won't let us go past the acacia trees without an older lioness with us. Plus Kiara's grounded."

"Gee thanks for reminding me!" the princess spit out at Maiz, a pout on her face. Shrugging the brown lioness ignored her, and then continued speaking to Vitani.

"Miehka's really nice, but she's old and doesn't like to walk around a lot anymore. So she really won't want to take us exploring."

"What about going hunting?" Vitani questioned, her meal hadn't worn off yet, but she was itching to do something.

"Are you kidding?" Tawali looked at her in shock. "All the grownups say there's no way they'll EVER take cubs on a hunting trip. We're waaaaaaayyyy too noisy." The boy cub whined, holding out the word as long as he could. "No one under a year old is even allowed to go with, and even then you have to prove to everyone that you can follow directions and be quiet." Vitani felt slightly put off by this news, hunting had been a great pastime; she had loved searching for prey with her mother and brothers. Mentally she shrugged, reminding herself that things were different in the pridelands.


	5. Lost Knight

**Ch. 5- Lost Knight-**

_Never back down, surrender is only a myth_

_That is what they taught to me,_

_And through it I learned another lesson-_

_To stand eternally by my family and friends._

"Vinal! Vinal get up, let's go!"

"Whaszat?" Vitani garbled out, raising her head and blinking sleepily.

"Shhh!" Maiz hissed, eyes darting around to make sure no one had heard. She whispered urgently to her friend, "If we hurry we can sneak up to the top of pride rock before anyone wakes up." Still half asleep but curious Vitani got to her feet and tip-toed between the sleeping lionesses, following the brown cub.

"Let's go!" Maiz giggled when they emerged into the dawn light.

"I'll race you!" Vitani challenged, darting past her friend and up the trail. Gleefully the cubs raced around the back of the huge rock formation, tracing the path to the top. "Wow!" Vitani breathed as she hauled herself breathlessly up the last few feet.

Maiz padded over and stood beside the golden cub. "Wow is right," she agreed, eyes devouring the sweeping view. The sun finally broke free of the horizon; beams of light raced across the savannah and bathed both lion cubs in golden light. Vitani closed her sharp blue eyes, taking a deep breath and savoring the peaceful moment.

_This is incredible_, she thought as the suns warmth began to seep into her pelt.

"Hey I think you can see the elephant bones from here!" Maizs' excited voice interrupted Vitanis quiet thoughts. "See, over there." Vitani followed her friends pointing paw toward a shadowy part of the lands.

"Maybe," she replied, but any further words died on her tongue as Vitani saw what lay beyond the elephant graveyard. On the distant horizon a sharp spire cut the orange morning sky with its black shadow. _That's the termite mound…_ she realized, it was the only feature in that part of the outlands besides the red sand. A stab of longing for home hit the cub sharply and memories of her mother and brothers played across her mind.

"Vinal! Vinal!" Maizs urgent voice brought Vitani back to reality. "Come on, we better get down before anyone finds out we're up here." Hurriedly the dust brown cub led her friend down the steep trail to the outcropping that boasted the entrance to the main cave. "Shhh!" She hissed quietly, "If we can sneak out in front no one will know…"

"Know what Maiz?" Tawali asked loudly as he bounded out into the morning sun, dark brown paws slapping on the orangish rock.

"Um, um…" Maiz stammered, trying to come up with something quick, but her brother was too quick.

"You went up to the top! Without me!" He yelped, suddenly turning angry. "Mai you promised to do that with me!"

"What's with the loud voices out here?" Sarafina's scolding voice washed over the cubs and they cringed. "Were you cubs playing around on top of Pride Rock?" The lionesses blue eyes had turned cold as she glared down at the young members of the pride.

"Well…um…" Maiz looked the other cubs to back her up, but Tawali refused to look at his sister, anger still on his face, and Vitani was trying to match Sarafinas' cool stare with one of her own.

With a growl Sarafina stepped over the cowering cubs, "I'll talk to your mom later, I KNOW she's told you not to go up there."

"Oh good job Tawali!" Maiz spat angrily at her brother once the lioness had disappeared from sight. "You ruined it for everyone!"

"Well if you would just have brought me with in the first place…..!" The male cub was so angry that he couldn't even finish his thought and stalked off in anger.

"Boys!" Maiz growled, shaking her head in frustration as he vanished back into the shadows of the cave. Vitani watched him go with a slight sense of guilt, after all without her Maiz _would_ have gone to the top with Tawali.

* * *

"Hold still!" 

"But you're rubbing my fur the wrong way!"

"Well if you would hold still I would have been done already," Jarelle said matter of factually as she continued licking a fretful Tawali clean with her tongue. "There," she said after a final lick, "You're clean now, go ahead and play." Grumbling and trying to push his fur back to normal Tawali scrambled away from his mother towards the other cubs in the crèche.

"Sometimes I think she does it on purpose," he complained, flopping down next to another boy cub named Hiate.

"Well she's right, if you didn't squirm so much it wouldn't take to long," Maiz told him primly. The brown male shot her a poisonous look that said he was still angry with her from earlier that morning.

"I didn't like it much either Tawali," Vitani interjected, eager to hold off the squabbling that had been taking place all morning between the siblings. "Much as I liked getting the sand out of my fur, I liked it laying down the way it is." Not looking totally satisfied with her response the other cub shrugged and lay his head down on his front paws. Vitani however wasn't feeling sleepy at all and she extended and contracted her claws with unease as she stretched. "Come on, let's do something!" she challenged, standing up straight and sweeping her gaze over the other cubs.

"Like what?" One of the girls, Neesu, asked in a lazy tone.

"How about a mock fight?" Vitani asked, eager for some action.

"You're too good though," Tawali replied, though his eyes were bright with the prospect of a play fight.

"Well how about me versus both you and Hiate?" The golden cub grew eager as her playmates began to show interest. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"You up for it?" Tawali eagerly asked the bright yellow cub beside him.

"Sure," the other agreed, pushing himself to his feet and facing Vitani, tail twitching in anticipation.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Tawali shouted quickly, leaping forward to swipe at Vitani with claws extended. She ducked underneath as he leaped over her and was met full on by the bigger Hiate. Her blue eyes grew wide in surprise as the yellow cub rushed forward to bowl her over. Quickly Vitani dropped to her side and rolled out of the way. Startled by the quick move Hiate tried to change direction and stumbled over his own feet. Tawali had finally managed to turn back to the fight and he knocked into Vitani just as she tried to rise. Caught by surprise the smaller girl cub was swept off her feet, landing in the grass with a grunt. Tawali pinned down her shoulders with his front paws, grinning in triumph.

"Geh off!" Vitani huffed playfully, punching up into his stomach with her strong hind legs and throwing the heavier cub to one side. Like a viper she sprang to her feet and struck out with a paw.

"Yow!" Tawali yelped, more in surprise than pain as the outlanders sharp claws grazed his cheek. Hiate came racing to his friends rescue, an excited grin on his face. Growling in mock anger he leaped over Tawalis' back, paws stretched forward to hit Vitani.

"Hey!" A set of jaws suddenly snagged the cub out of mid-air, saving Vitani from the intended pounce. "Aww mom! Put me down!" Hiate complained loudly.

"That's quite enough children!" Jarelle scolded in a sharp tone, glaring at the troublemakers. "Tawali let me see your cheek sweetie," she finished more gently. After confirming for herself that her son was not hurt the lioness resumed her stern speech. "No more fighting, especially with claws out boys!" She glared at Tawali and the recently set down Hiate. "And you too Vinal, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Ok," the girl cub mumbled, flushing with embarrassment. Convinced that the cubs would obey both mothers retreated back to their shady resting spots nearby, and the three mischief-makers settled down with pouts on their faces. _I miss battle training_, Vitani thought, and was assaulted by a rush of memories from home. Angrily she shook her head to clear out the thoughts. _No,_ she told herself determinedly, _things are better here, this is where I want to be._ Resolutely the golden cub settled her chin on soft paws for a nap.

* * *

The rays of the sinking sun turned the dust of the outlands to a blood red color that swirled in small tornadoes as it was stirred up by the tramp of many paws. The dark shadows of the scruffy, resident lionesses traveled far ahead of them, stretched out from the sun setting behind their backs. Nuka watched them return apprehensively, and when he spotted his mother in the lead he quickly turned and spoke to Kovu beside him. 

"If mom asks Vitani came back for water and then went hunting again." He hissed commandingly to the younger cub.

"Nuk, where is 'Tani?" Kovus' green eyes looked up pleadingly at his older brother.

"Just play along ok?" Nuka shot back angrily, turning to watch the lionesses approach. Kovu let out a sigh wondering where exactly his favorite sister had gone—and why.


	6. Kings Champion

**Ch. 6- Kings Champion**

_Rushing in with sharp claws drawn_

_No enemies can withstand my might._

_They tremble as I rush on forward_

_The very earth shaking beneath my feet_

The sun was half-sunk below the horizon when Vitani spotted Simba and Kiara returning to Pride Rock. The princess was still in trouble for sneaking off and playing with an outlander, so the king had grounded her from leaving his side where he could keep an eye on her. Vitani watched them approach with eager blue eyes, all afternoon she and Maiz had been stuck in the crèche with the baby cubs as punishment for sneaking up on top of Pride rock. Tawali had escaped with Hiate and his mother on an outing to the elephant graveyard, and Vitani still felt the envy that had boiled inside of her when he had stuck his tongue out at the girls before dashing off. She wasn't used to being cooped up in one spot, hopefully Kiara would want to play and help relieve some of her boredom.

"I won! I won!" the princess screeched in delight as she raced forward and reached the base of Pride Rock several paw steps ahead of her father.

"Yes you did," Simba grinned down at her, a knowing smile on his face. Proudly Kiara pranced over to Maiz and Vitani, twitching her tail with an air of superiority.

"Do you guys wanna play?"

"Not now Kiara, it's time for lessons and then bed." Simbas' voice washed over the cubs before Vitani or Maiz could answer the princess.

"Aww daddy!" Kiara whined, looking pleadingly at him over her shoulder. Sternly he jerked his muzzle in a 'come on' gesture and Kiara sighed before padding dejectedly after him.

"Lessons?" Vitani asked, curious and wondering if she might finally have something to do besides lie lazily in the sun.

"About ruling the kingdom." Maiz supplied, yawning and stretching out her back as she explained. "Since Kiara's going to be queen someday she has to know a lot more than just how to hunt and care for cubs. Simba teaches her a lot of stuff, sometimes Kiara tells me what she learns. Some of it's cool," the brown cub admitted, licking a spot of dust off her chest before continuing. "Like how our bodies turn into grass and the antelope eat it so life makes a circle. But a lot of the time she can't play because she has to be studying stuff or practicing royal protocols or whatever. She can get really trapped sometimes. It makes me glad that I'm not princess."

"I dunno, I think it'd be cool to learn everything about the kingdom." Vitani replied, eyes wandering up the path where the golden king and his bouncing daughter had disappeared.

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't want to be princess." Maiz replied. "Mom may not always be able to spend the entire day with me and Tawali, but she's got a lot more time to spend with us then Simba or Nala have for Kiara. They're either out leading the hunting party or settling some stupid problem between the hippos and giraffes or something."

"I guess so," Vitani agreed quietly, a flash of her mothers familiar face crossing her mind.

"Hey, Tawali's back from the graveyard!" Maiz exclaimed, jumping up and racing Vitani to reach her brother. "Did you get to see elephant skulls? Where there any more hyenas?" she began bombarding the male cub with eager questions.

"No, Hiate's mom wouldn't let us see the bones. But we did see some spots on the ground that spit up fire!" the dark brown cub chatted, eyes glittering in excitement. "What did Meeka call them…" Tawali screwed up his face as he tried to remember, "Geysers, that's what she called them, they were really neat!" The young cub was so excited that he couldn't stand still and kept bouncing from paw to paw until Maiz and Vitani laughed at him.

"Bedtime kids!" Jarelles' voice ordered before Tawali could snap at the girls for laughing.

"Aww, come on!" All three chorused, looking at the lioness with pleading eyes.

"Nope, the suns almost down. It's time to go." Without another word she led the three cubs into the shelter of pride rock for the night.

* * *

It was dark when Vitani woke up hours later, the night lit only by the silver stars drifting through the sky. Restlessly she slipped out of the cave to stare at the shifting constellations, the cool wind blowing ruffling the slightly longer hairs on top of her head. Vitani settled herself down at the end of the rock shelf, staring aimlessly around at the darkened Pride Lands. 

A solitary tear dripped from her whiskers, sparkling briefly with starlight before it shattered noiselessly on the stone at her feet. "Vinal?" Maiz's worried voice made Vitani start. "What are you doing out here?" Her gentle friend padded over and sat down next to Vitani, her face full of concern.

"I was just thinking," Vitani murmured, trying to hide the roughness in her voice caused by suppressed crying. She could tell the other girl was burning to ask what she was thinking about, and was grateful when Maiz kept silent. The cubs sat quietly at the end of pride rock for several minutes, watching shadows drift across the savannah and the river throw back the light from the stars as it flowed between its banks.

"I don't think I belong here Maiz," Vitani finally broke the silence, unable to keep her voice from quavering this time. She was completely surprised when Maiz rubbed against her with a gentle purr.

"Yeah, I kinda felt that way." The pride lands cub replied softly, meeting her friends blue eyes. "I really liked having you here but you're right, you're too…" she struggled to find the right word to explain. "You're too restless," she finally decided on. "It's like you're not a cub, like you're a full grown lioness who can take care of herself and enjoys being able to." Maiz finished, and looked awkwardly over the dark landscape again.

For several moments Vitani could only stare in disbelief at her friend. Maiz had managed to pin down exactly what Vitani was feeling and couldn't find the words to. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully, blushing a little though Maiz couldn't see it in the dark.

"Where will you go?" the other girl asked, concerned. Vitanis' mind froze momentarily, she couldn't tell Maiz that she was part of the exiled outlanders—it was too dangerous.

Overcoming her surprise Vitani shook her head and replied, "I don't know. But it doesn't matter where." She paused and looked down at her paws, a bit ashamed, "I just don't feel right here. It's a wonderful place," Vitani continued, eyes glimmering as she took in the lush grassland below them, "but the way you were talking about Kiara being trapped into learning to be a princess…that's how I feel staying here. It's so frustrating."

"I guess I understand," Maiz replied softly, a little sadness in her voice. With a noisy swallow though the brown cub got to her feet and said determinedly, "You should go now, before the lionesses wake up and cause a scene."

"Right," Vitani agreed, pushing herself up from the cool stone. "Thanks Maiz…you're a good friend," she told the other cub, rubbing her with her head, then pulling back, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No problem," Maiz grinned impishly. "Now get going!" With an identical grin on her face Vitani raced silently down the stone ramp to the savannah. A short ways from the base she looked back up and saw Maiz watching her leave from the point. She flicked her tail in a goodbye wave and then raced off through the dark, heading homeward.

* * *

It was still dark when she reached the termite mound and crept past the drowsing sentry that was supposed to be keeping watch. On her way back Vitani had literally stumbled over a young antelope, and after killing it had dragged the body back to the termite mound with her. She hadn't been gone long, only two days, and hopefully her mother wouldn't have thought that her daughter had actually run off, but the meat wouldn't hurt to calm Ziras' temper. 

Exhausted from the long trek Vitani slipped noiselessly around the sleeping members of the pride and flopped down near Kovu, careful not to wake him up even though she knew that her twin brother usually slept like a rock. However it was Nuka, not Kovu, that was awakened by his sisters' entry. Silently he watched her curl up on the red sand of cavern, and fall asleep with a sigh of contentment. A brotherly smile stole across his face as he watched her drift off to sleep.

"G'night 'Tani, I'm glad you're back." he whispered so softly that his voice made no more noise than the flutter of butterfly wings. Though he would never admit it, he had missed his sister during her adventure, but there was no way he could have denied her the chance at another life—especially one that he had tasted and still wished had not ended. As Nuka curled up into a tight ball to keep warm the memories of the Pridelands he knew from childhood drifted through his mind and finally shifted into dreams as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Tackle him!" 

"Take her down!"

"Claw em to pieces!" The encouraging roars of the lioness drove Vitani forward in a lightning fast rush. She snarled savagely as she launched herself at Kovu, claws ripping at his flowing mane. The golden lion darted off to the side before he could retaliate, and the brother and sister circled each other warily. Though not yet full grown they were both solidly built, muscles pumping smooth as liquid under their dusty coats. Kovu was gasping slightly for air, their battle had been going on for nearly half an hour and he was tiring rapidly. Vitanis' breathing was also fast, her ribs appearing and disappearing as she panted.

With a roar Kovu leaped at her, and Vitani ducked her head and threw herself to one side to avoid the attack. But Kovu was prepared for her tactics, and he spun his hindquarters around to kick at her the instant his front paws hit the ground. Vitani hit the ground with a surprised grunt and in an instant Kovu was there, a heavy paw resting on the base of her skull.

"That's it!" Zira called before Vitani could even think of retaliating. "Kovu is the winner!" The other lionesses roared in approval, coming forward to congratulate the red lion as he removed his paw and helped Vitani back to her feet.

"Good fight, 'Tani," he said, still panting a little. Then wincing he added, "I'm going to hurt tomorrow."

"Any time little bro," She replied, taking deep breaths to recover from the kick that had knocked the breath out of her. As the admiring lioness surrounded Kovu Vitani melted back from the crowd, searching for her mother. She spotted her, watching the pride from the same perch she had surveyed the fight from. Vitani trotted over, anger growing on her face.

"Why did you call the fight?" she growled, glaring at the older lioness. "I could have slipped out from under his paw no problem." Ziras' eyes glinted angrily to be spoken to so harshly by her own daughter, and for a moment it seemed like she might attack Vitani. The golden half-grown felt a little shiver of fear, but stood her ground. Then the angry look passed, replaced by one that made Zira look old and tired.

"Come with me Vitani." Confused, the young lioness followed her mother across the barren wasteland. For several minutes they walked without speaking, and Vitanis' mind began to wander as she accepted that her mother was not going to punish her. As they walked side-by-side she realized how easily she fell in step with her mothers shifting gait, and it shocked her to realize that she no longer needed to trot to keep up.

"Vitani…" Zira finally spoke, her tone more gentle than Vitani had heard it in ages. "I didn't let you keep fighting because…" her mother paused, she seemed almost afraid to finish the sentence. "Because I knew you would win," Zira finally spat out, glancing over her shoulder as though checking that no one else was around.

"But, then why stop the fight?" Vitani questioned, confused.

"Because your brother cannot be beaten," Zira said simply, she turned to look at her daughter and she too seemed surprised at how much Vitani had grown; she no longer needed to crane her neck to look down and meet her blue eyes. "I have trained the two of you to be the best possible warriors that you can be," she continued speaking while pausing her steps and looking back in the direction of the pride. "But it is Kovu who must be the strongest! They can never see him beaten in a fight!" She growled with conviction. "A pride is led by lions, not lionesses. Never mind that it is the lionesses who bring in all the food, and fight to the death to protect their cubs."

Zira struck angrily at the ground with a paw, and Vitani suddenly realized how hard it had been for her mother to keep the pride together this long in such a barren land, and how she had trained Kovu, not just for the sake of beating Simba, but to link the outlanders together into the single, united pride they had been at the time of exile.

"Vitani, I'm very proud of you," Zira continued, shocking her daughter with the blunt praise. "You have become the champion fighter that I always knew you would be." A smile stole across the mothers face as she looked at her wide-eyed daughter and repeated, "I'm proud of you Vitani. While Kovu is the one we will rally around you will be the force in battle that gives others the courage to go forward and fight!" Ziras' voice had grown in fervor and pitch as she spoke, and her eyes acquired a glint of what was almost madness. But the exiled queen took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "And when we win, though it will be Kovu who takes the throne, it will be you who is the champion. Do you understand what I mean Vitani?"

The young lioness didn't answer for a moment, blue eyes gazing across the sand filled landscape that was home. Vitani thought hard about what her mother had said, and wondered if she really did understand. It was lion nature to be led and protected by a strong male, and from fighting Kovu for so many years she knew that because sheer size and weight he was the only one who stood a chance against Simba in a battle for the throne. She could accept that, what she had never really given thought to was her own role.

'_It will be you who is the champion,'_ her mothers' words played over and over in a loop through her mind, until Vitani could almost taste the sweetness of victory. Yes, she did understand she realized, staring into the blue sky above. Kovu was the leader but she, Vitani, was the one who would give him strength. Her skill and loyalty in battle would draw others to his side until they were an unbeatable force; able to attain any heights they sought.

"Yes, mother," Vitani replied, voice steady and full of resolve. "I understand. I will be the King's champion." With those words the golden lioness bowed her head, accepting the fate handed to her.

Zira smiled softly, the little used expression coming slowly to her face. "You're a good daughter Vitani. Let's go home." Both lionesses rose to their feet and walked sedately back to the rest of the pride without another word. They knew their duty to their pride, there was no need to speak—only do.

* * *

A/N- Well that's it, I hope you liked the story. This last part was hard to figure out how to write so please let me know if it doesn't make sense. I also kind of wanted to explain how it's when Vitani turns her back on her mother in the movie that all the other outlanders follow her and not Zira. Hopefully that comes across. I would also appreciate it if everyone read my poem that inspired this story, (http://w ww.fanfi 92250/1/Vit anisGha zal just copy the link into your browser and take out the spaces) I think they fit together well, and please review on both! Until next time! 


End file.
